The Fall of The Saints : The Arrival- 1st Year
by monsterscorporation
Summary: In which St Trinian's is destined to be the base of the most powerful organization in entire England. Eventually Crossover. Prologue up ,JUST A DRAFT(for now) honestly guys, don't expect much from it soon(I'm still struggling through it :/ ) Story rated M for later chapters for language and explicit sexual matters :S ( don't judge me)


**Hey guys, um so here some real introduction. First time that I publish a chapter here though my story is not finished yet aannd um this is just a draft honestly don't expect anything from me soon, I may edit it some times and take long to update again but I'll keep up with the story,promise ;)!**

** Well what happens is that this is, technically speaking, a crossover with the games series of Saints Row, but the other fandom will only have a real spot in the story in later sequels, so I'm only gonna list it as a crossover in later works. but um there's a few characters out of st trinians here and I just wanna to tell you guys to don't worry about it, everything will be in order as the story unrolls.**

** Oh and um I'm not English or anything or don't have english as a first language so if you find any mistakes please tell me or I don't know um enjoy this little draft of mine :/ ( again I can't promise that I'll be updating soon(as this is a draft)so don't expect much from me but, I can promise that I'll finish the story.)**

**One last thing, I have to special thanks to Millzazilla and Shivnmcg666 for encouraging me into writing, I'd be still stuck if it wasn't for them :)**

''So who did you say was coming here again?'' Shaundi asked one more time, bugging Kelly to no end.

The Head Girl sighed.

'' Miss Fritton's niece, Shaundi. She is the one coming here.''

''Ok but what was her name again?''

'' Argh, please, Shaundi! I already told you her name a hundred times! '' Kelly threw her arms in the air giving up on the papers she'd been working on.

'' But I just wanted to make sure of''

''Why? What's so important about that girl anyway?'' The black haired girl asked irritably, if suspiciously, to the chav. Looking cautiously at the girl.

''Nothing'' Shaundi said shrugging and '' I just may have forgotten that's all'' bringing her shoulders up defensively. As if she was _only_ curious.

The Head Girl sighed again.

''Annabelle. Annabelle Fritton. Do you think you've got it this time?''

Shaundi let go a breathless laugh. _I can't believe it._ She thought.

''Yes, I've got it this time.'' She smiled darkly towards the Head Girl, in a huge, challenging way that almost mocked her. Kelly caught that quickly and narrowed her eyes, glaring back with the same intensity, prepared for whatever the older girl had. But, however, the long haired girl just simply turned and walked way, laughing quietly to herself, much for Kelly liking; the girl were acting way too weird since she'd heard about the new girl. And since she was the only girl that usually doesn't fear standing up to Kelly, the Head Girl had to be cautious around her.

_Probably she's finally getting mad from drinking too much mushroom tea_. Kelly thought as the girl left.

* * *

Kelly Jones frowned when she entered the dorms. The girls seemed to be more anxious than ever before. All the noises of screaming, running or shoving each other and placing bets seemed to be hundred times louder, and made her ears hurt. It was a mess! The room really looked like a jungle, a very wild jungle.

She didn't even try to quiet them down, knowing it would claim more effort from her. Besides she already knew what caused the girls to be extra hyperactive today and it's not like it was a big deal, so all the worry would be pointless.

She headed to the geek's area finding hell through the way. Having to deflect multiples flying objects and avoiding getting into the middle of a fight she finally managed to get to where she thought was the calmest place of there.

Surprisingly she found Polly already settled with her equipment, while a few others have yet to struggle to install their computers, the redhead-as always- were way too forward with the work. No doubt she was the Head Geek.

'' What's on with those people? '' She asked incredulous to the redhead.

'' New girl '' she vaguely answered, eyes focused on the screen.

Kelly rolled her eyes '' Yeah, but why the rush? They are acting as if she is the queen!'' She said watching Chelsea pass by along with the poshies, plotting what she thought may be a plan to _impress_ the new girl.

''She's Miss Fritton niece, Kelly! It's just as expected that they are excited about someone like Miss Fritton being one of us."

''But it's not like she is one of us. Miss Fritton doesn't even know her'' she mumbled, eyes narrowing. Not sure and not really worried if the geek has heard her.  
Polly shrugged, she_ had _heard what Kelly said but wasn't on the mood for that, noticing a small twinge of envy on the older girl's voice. She knew Kelly way too well, and that right deep, the black haired girl was intrigued that this so called headmistress niece was already revered by the students without even have showed up yet.

The head girl took in a moment to observe the hype rage that was going on. She spotted the Chavs desperately trying new outfits and new styles.

The Emos, incredibly, were creating ways of making their area look darker than already is, making sure not to miss any single piece of their decoration.

And The Flammables on the other end of the room were also elaborating perfectly their decoration while The Ecos were calmingly setting up their stuffs.

However, everything could have been _that_ beautifully described if the first years weren't implicating with the flammables, hopefully trying to set them on fire, or if the chavs weren't in a battle against the emos, or if there weren't a few of each tribe setting bets and discretely paying the first years to ruin their rivals attempt of settle down . But this was St Trinian's and everything at St Trinian's goes like a raising hell.

Somehow, a small part of her tugged her jealousy, seeing how much these girls were trying their best for someone they hadn't even met yet, that they've never been that eager for anyone before, but she convinced herself that she wasn't jealous. That she didn't care if they've never been _that_ excited on even seeing her before.

But the only thing that caught Kelly's attention in the middle of this all was the girl leaned on a beam between two beds-the new girl's and Andrea's to be specific- grinning widely at her, definitely mocking her this time, as if she knew something Kelly didn't. Her gaze was strong, solemnly at Kelly but not letting pass any little thing that was going on around her. She looked as if she was proud of what was happening, as if she was…happy about how the girls behaved. As if it was exactly as it was supposed to be.

That was enough for Kelly.

Finally being done with the mess, she whistled. Everyone stopped to listen to her.

'' She's not coming yet'' She snapped

They all groaned together, even though they've heard something about her coming a few days later.

'' And'' Kelly cut them off '' we are meant to prepare her a prank and not _a party_!''

''But she's Miss Fritton niece, Kelly! Why would we trick her?'' a first year asked innocently.

''Yeah! Imagine all the things she might do!'' The head Emo, Andrea, said dreamingly.

'' She's right! That girl must be awesome!'' Bianca, a rude girl, said, everyone nodding with her.

'' Because'' Kelly said between her teeth '' Miss Fritton said so. She doesn't even know her yet, and neither do we so we're gonna treat her like everybody else.''

Groans and moans filled the room and while everyone went back to settling their things Kelly turned to her geek friend:

'' Keep an eye on that Shaundi girl for me, will ya? She's hiding something and I think it might have something to do with the new kid. I don't want her doing something that gets in our way, okay?'' The Black haired girl said watching carefully as Shaundi infiltrated herself in the crowd.

''On it Kelly'' Polly said, still focused on her computer, but truly honest. Kelly knew she could count on her.

**This is all I could come up with the prologue! 1st chapter will be on in don't really know when... :/ but it will, anyway Im not sure about how this went, I'm still trying to figure out how to write the chavs lines, I've made bianca's line sounding like a normal person -.- i'll fix it later.. Soooo if anyone have something to say about it, or saw some mistakes just review or if you wanna know more about this story message me and yeaah thats it for now ;)**


End file.
